


[podfic] calm before

by growlery



Series: renfri deserved better [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Renfri’s heard whispers about the sorceress with purple eyes. The one who will do anything for the right price, traveling place to place when the gold dries up.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: renfri deserved better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] calm before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [calm before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547845) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



> for podfic bingo - unfamiliar genre, because i really don't make very much fixit fic, which feels weird given my often antagonistic relationship with canon, but i guess i'm of the My City Now school instead. anyway. this is a lovely little fic and i would like an entire cinematic universe about it pls&ty.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6h4377w6kobyeza/calm%20before.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 3:41
> 
> size: 2.2MB


End file.
